Moonlight and Bony Island
by suddenlyperry
Summary: Scott has yet again volunteered himself for the overnight trip to Bony Island. But I really need to talk to him. So I guess sneaking away to Bony Island is a good idea?
1. Intro and Some Explaining

**Hi! This is the first fanfiction I will be writing. Hopefully one of many if I find that I really like to write these.**

***I do not own any of the total drama series and I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, or any of my fan fictions***

* * *

**First of all: I want everyone to know that out of all of the TD characters, Courtney is my favourite. Therefor, I will most likely write fanfiction in Courtney's perspective and or in favour of her. **

**So if you don't like Courtney, I don't think this story is right for you.**

**Also, So far I have been loving the new TD paring scourtney. (Scott and Courtney) **

**At first, after watching Total Drama Revenge of the Island I really didn't like Scott at all. To be perfectly honest, I wanted him to be booted pretty quickly. But, after I started watching Total Drama All Stars I do like Scott now. Plus, because Courtney is my all-time favourite Total Drama character, I liked Scott even more.**

**I used to love, and I mean LOVE the total drama pairing was ducney (Duncan and Courtney) But as Courtney a truly got over her and Duncan, I guess I got over that pairing as well.**

**In the future I might write fanfiction about Courtney and Duncan, but this story will be mainly focused around scourtney.**

**This is about it for this little "intro" I suppose you can call it. I just wanted to explain some things before I really begin this fanfiction. So I really hope you enjoy! And If you don't like Courtney or scourtney, than this fanfiction isn't for you. :(**

* * *

***I do not own anything!***


	2. Chapter One- I want an Explination

**I'm pretty upset right now, This is my third time writing this chapter because the network keeps crashing and deleting all my work! :( ugg this is getting annoying! I was planning on writing chapter 2 by now!**

**Anyway this fanfiction is about CourtneyxScott from Total Drama All Stars! If you are not a fan of these character and or this paring then this fanfiction my not be for you :( Sorry!**

**Also! What is happening in this fanfiction is after Total Drama All Stars Episode 6!**

**This may contain spoilers if you have not been caught up with the series! You have been warned! Otherwise enjoy!**

***I do not own anything!***

* * *

Courtney's Prospective-

I sighed as I watched the helicopter fly away into the dark night sky. Scott left to exile again. This season, I think Chris Mclean has completely lost it. The year in jail must have really screwed him up. I mean the winning team is supposed to be rewarded! Having to send one of your team-mates away to exile in Bony Island for the night? That's so stupid! And I bet Chris made chef feed the invisibility statue to a rabid bear. I am still shocked that Cameron came back from his exile ok. I mean it's Cameron... Like how?!

I snapped into focus, I must have missed something. Since when is Cameron on team Villain? I mean it's Cameron! Chris really has lost it. Cameron is probably the nicest competitor this season! And that's coming from me. There is not anything even remotely evil about Cameron! He is so nice! And quiet, also a little bit annoying. And a bubble-boy! If Chris was going to make the teams hero's vs. villains than he should have stuck to that theme! Having Cameron on team Villain is almost as shocking as my swap with Duncan! But, I'm glad that it was Cameron who came over to my team instead of Duncan. He is so annoying. I have no idea what I saw in him. In season 3. I was really happy for like... 2 episodes! I had a boyfriend and a friend on the show! Which is still pretty surprising to me, one friend! I am a very likeable person, so one friend? Anyway I'm getting off topic. For once in the show I felt secure from elimination and well... liked. But the next thing I know my "ever so faithful" boyfriend Duncan and my "bestie-boo-boo" Gwen go behind my back and make-out in a smelly air-plane bathroom! Looking back on it I acted so stupid. But no girl should ever be treated like that. I felt so back-stabbed, I just lost it. Between seasons I got over Duncan. I can do so much better than him anywhay. But Gwen? I thought we here friends. And I just can't get over that. But after getting over my first Total Drama Relationship I know better than to get into another one immediately. I need to know what I going on between Scott and I. Am I really falling rock bottom for a smelly-pit-stainy-gruel-eating-farm-boy? That's why I had my heart set on Scott staying at the spa hotel tonight, I just need to talk with him.

* * *

Duncan's Prospective-

Aw man, Gwen must be playing with me or something? What did she mean? Does the think I'm turning soft? Well I can tell her one thing, I am not turning soft. I just am so annoyed with Courtney blanking me. No girl has done that to me! It's just... Wrong! She's not jealous? She has to be! She must be freaking out inside that I am totally over her and she is using Scott to make me jealous well jokes on her because guess what! I'm not playing her game! I am totally over her.

I opened my eyes, yep. I was still in this stupid cabin. _I wonder what Courtney is doing right now. _I thought. _I wonder if she is thinking about me. How she wants me back and how stupid Scott is. Wait what? Gwen is my girlfriend... I think. Courtney's trying to make you jealous just go to bed Duncan. This stupid season can't last too much longer. _

**Bang! **

I shot out of my sleeping bag. _What the heck was that? _I looked around and saw that the other guys where still sleeping, so heck. Why not see what it was. I walked across the cabin floor to the door. I stepped outside, with a greeting of the cool night air.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness.

_It's probably just chef trying to creep us out._

"Chef I know your out there so just give it up and let me sleep." I said, still groggy with sleep.

Another bang shot across the forest. _Ok I can't be the only one hearing this. _I turned to see the inside of the cabin, and the other guys where still asleep.

"Ow!" A familiar voice cried out from in the woods, not too far from where I was standing. I hoped down the stairs of the cabin, and walked into the forest in the direction of the noise. I had only walked a little into the forest and I was surprised with what I saw.

"Courtney?" I said shocked.

Courtney looked up at me, a annoyed look was painted across her face.

"Oh great. What do you want?" She glared.

"To sleep" I called out "And you are preventing that from happening princess."

"Well I'm ever so sorry I woke you" She said sarcastily "But if you don't mind I really don't give a crap about your sleeping habits" She retorted and began to walk away

"Woah. Look princess where are you going anyway?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"I really don't think that's any of your business" Courtney whipped her head around. She was clearly not amused "And for the record _Duncan_. Stop calling me princess"

_Why would Courtney be out at night anyway. She was probably trying to get my attention. And I fell for it. She looks like she is heading to the beach.. Why?... Bony Island. Scott._

"Look Courtney I know your not over me and using Scott to make me jealous, and princess, for the record it's not working!"

"Oh my gosh Duncan. You are so full of yourself. Good bye." She didn't even turn around. Blanking me again? What kind of sick game is she playing.

"So you are going to Bony island?" I asked

"Yes." She said and walked away into the forest.

"Wow." A voice called out, I whipped around to face...

_Gwen_

"You are really not over her. You are so shallow Duncan!"

"Wait Gwen! No, it's not like that!" I called and ran after her.

"Oh I think it is." She frowned "I was thinking of giving you a second chance! But now? Really Duncan? I am no longer your girlfriend. This is not working out! You are such a jerk!" She screamed at me.

"Goodbye!" She yelled at me, and ran into the cabin.

_Gwen._


	3. Chapter Two- The Freedom of Speach

**Welcome to Chapter 2 ha-ha**

**Also, thank you all so much for all the awesome reviews!**

***I do not own anything!* **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Courtney's Prospective-

_Maybe I am overthinking this. Sneaking away to bony island to talk to... Scott? Ugg I'm so pathetic. Oh Courtney you are sooooo romantic sneaking away to meet Scott in Bony Island to talk. But then again, you never know when you may be eliminated from this game, despite that I am a key competitor. I just want to talk. So whatever._

I stepped into the boat house and hopped into the closest motorboat. I untied the boat from the dock and started the engine. I'm glad that we don't only have canoes at this stupid island. Because if I had to row... Ugg no way, this isn't one of Chris's stupid challenges. I looked around me, now that I was out in the water. The pale white moon and bright stars where reflected off the cool black water. This place really is beautiful, and Chris had to ruin it with this stupid show. I was almost sleepy as I steered the boat across the water. I could see Bony Island. My talk with Scott better be worth it for all the trouble this has caused.

* * *

Scott's Prospective-

_The whole night so far has been a waste. The main thing on mind has been Courtney. And I really want to find that statue! I need to shove Courtney's pretty face into the back of my mind. I do __want to talk to her. As much as I want the statue, I wish I stayed back in the spa hotel tonight. Why? I almost got mauled by a bear! Four times._

_Crunch... Crunch_

"Hello?" I called out, searching through the darkness,

"ROAR!" A bear leaped out of the forest started chasing me. For the fifth time tonight. _Great. _

* * *

Duncan's Prospective-

_I can't believe it. Courtney reined my relationship with Gwen! She needs to explain to Gwen what we where talking about. As if I like Courtney. I don't! So there._

_I need to fix this a soon as possible. _

_I am going to talk to Courtney to tell Gwen the truth. _

_So I guess I have to fallow her wherever she is going tonight?_

* * *

Scott's Prospective-

_I finally lost that stupid bear. Somehow I got to the top of this pine tree... but at least the bear is gone._

_From up here, I can make out the island. And I can look over the water, too. Much better views than I could get back at the farm. _

_As my eyes scanned the water, I saw a small motorboat heading to this island. But who? Who would want to come to Bony Island? Especially at this time of night?_

_Maybe I should see who? But that risks me getting attacked by another bear. Well why not, this night couldn't get any worse right? Plus, by the time I get down to the beach, the boat should be here by then._

I slowly climbed down from the tall pine tree, it was kind of painful. But even truly I got down to the ground. Before I could get attacked by anything I began to sprint though the woods, to the beach. I was trying to make little noise as possible. If I got mauled again I might consider swimming back to the island. Or, climb one of the tall pine trees yet again.

As I reached the beach, I could see the boat approaching. The water was pretty deep, so it was easy to move the boat close to the land. But I still couldn't make out who it was. But...

Could it be?

_No._

But if it is... Why?

* * *

Courtney's Prospective-

I could see Scott standing on the beach, he must have seen the boat.

Ugg! Now I feel so stupid showing up here making a big deal about talking to him.

Scott will see that it's me and wonder: _Why is she here? Courtney is really that clingy? _Some things I do are just so. Stupid. I should have thought this through.

_Ok, just say: "I need to talk." Don't over complicate this, it's not a big deal. _

You have got this Courtney.

* * *

Scott's Prospective-

_Ohmygosh. It is Courtney! But, what? Why? _

_My legs felt all weak, why was she here? Not like this is a bad thing. Not at all._

_But its Bony Island! Why would she come out here?_

* * *

Nobody's Prospective-

Courtney stood in her boat, bobbing in the water. She stared at the beach, where Scott stood. He had a rather happy yet confused look on his face. What was the point of Courtney being here?

"Scott!" Courtney said, looking steadily at the boy on the beach. "Come over here I need to talk to you."

"Umm, ok. But why-" Scott began, but was instantly cut off by Courtney,

"I'll explain if you just come over here" She snapped.

Scott began to walk into the water, over to the boat. As he climbed aboard, his eyes fell on Courtney's.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, still confused about the reasons of Courtney being here.

"Us." She said simply,

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean..." Scott mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm pretty Shure you do, Scott" Courtney shot back, with a slightly more annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well" Scott began, but Courtney but him off,

"How do you feel about me? About us? What do I mean to you? Are we like... something? We never know when either of us could get eliminated Scott. I want to know now."

Scott took a deep breath in, and began: "Every time I look at you, it reminds me of the time when me and my Papi killed kitchen rats"

"What?" Courtney asked, a rather angry expression was painted across her face.

"No! Not like that! I meant, that time when I killed kitchen rats with my Papi I was happy. Really happy. Your give me the same feeling. You make me... happy. And I really like you Courtney."

"Aw..." Courtney began "That is the most weirdest yet sweetest thing anybody has ever told me."

She smiled, and in return Scott smiled too.

"Thanks Scott, I just needed to know-" Before Courtney knew what has happening, Scott pulled her over to him. And planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

Courtney glowed.

"Now, I really would like to stay here with you. For the night but-"

"I know.. You want to find the invincibility statue."

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble, sneaking out like this. So I should go-"

"No." Courtney said sweetly, "Stay here for one more minute."

So they sat, looking at the moon and the stars, the clear crisp air surrounding them. And they stayed there, for that sweet, long lasting minute.

* * *

**I used a line from the upcoming episode in this chapter. I thought it tied in well. I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do too!**

***I do not own anything!***


	4. Chapter Three- Remaining Feelings

Duncan's Prospective-

I sat in the boat bobbing in the water, watching the two-figures in the other boat. _Courtney and Scott. _

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, I guess... If I had any left-over feelings for Courtney, I should let them go. She was never trying to make me jealous. She really does like Scott. And I really do like Gwen. I guess that I am just so used to Courtney spazing at me like all the other girls that, It just made everything worse. I do want to be with Gwen, and yah, I guess Courtney is with Scott now. But she is explaining what happened to Gwen.

I guess long lasting feelings do exist. It feels good that I am not with Courtney anymore. But in a strange way, It's good to see her happy. Like she was when we where a couple.

Oh great? Am I turning soft?

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Courtney's Prospective-

I watched as Scott waded into the water, to the beach of Bony Island. I think we are going to keep us a secret for now. And I'm really happy, It's better that way. We don't need all the other competitors knowing that we do have... something. They would get all up in our faces. But sitting in this little boat, watching the stars and the moon light up the night sky and the dark water- It was perfect. I'm really happy Scott and I had that _talk._ It was totally worth it. The way the moon reflected on Scott's eyes where... magical. I can't explain it. I just want to-

"Um... Princess?"

I spun around instantly. _Duncan? _

A boat the same as mine pulled up next to me, with Duncan standing in it.

"What?! Did you see that? Wait- What do you want Duncan?! What are you doing here?" I commanded, was he stalking me?

"Well, I was going to go to bed after our little chat, but it turns out that Gwen saw the whole thing and she thinks..."

"She thinks _what _Duncan? That I was trying to murder you in retaliation for taking you away from me?"

"No..." Duncan said slowly, "She thinks that I... like you. And she broke up with me,"

"What?! As if I would ever like you again. I'm not making that mistake, ever. Again." I yelled at Duncan's face.

"Yah... But I need you to explain to her what really happened"

"Why should I?" I asked smugly, as if I was just going to let him command me around and toy with me yet again.

"Because I really like her."

"Well that's nice. But you have your love life and I have mine. And for your information _Duncan_ our love lives do no longer cross paths."

"Please Courtney. You know, I can always make it look like your not being so loyal to Scott."

"What do you mean? Me and Scott are nothing. He is just a fellow camper"

"Courtney please. If you and Scott are just friendly campers than why did you sneak out here to meet him in the middle of the night?! Huh? And if you didn't care, Why did you let him kiss you?"

I was going to yell back in retaliation, I was but in some way, Duncan sounded a little hurt. But why? Was he upset that I now like Scott?

"Duncan..." I said slowly, "Do you still... have feelings for me?"

"I don't know." He said, "After spending all the time with the... good guys. I realized that even cold hearted princess like you have feelings. And I'm sorry, about the way I ended it with you. But I really do like Gwen. And I want her to forgive me, so if you can please-"

"Fine, I'll explain what really happened between us to Gwen."

"Thank you Courtney"

"But you have to leave me and Scott alone." I snapped.

"Ok, as long as you yell at me sometimes? For old times sake?"

I sighed "Fine."

"Friends?" He asked,

I sighed yet again. If he wasn't keeping Scott and I a secret I would have had a completely different answer.

"_Secret _friends." I corrected,

"Ok. Secret friends." Duncan smiled, "Oh and Courtney?"

"Yah?"

"Don't tell any of the others about this... conversation"

"Ok, as long as you don't tell anyone first." I smirked,

"Race you back to the Island?" He asked, A smirk crossed his face.

"Fine." I said, starting up my boat.

"Ready-" He said.

'Set-" I said

"Go!" We both said... _Together. _

* * *

***I do not own anything!***

**Even though I based this fanfiction mainly around scourtney (ft. DuncanxGwen) This chapter had some Duncan and Courtney _friendliness. _In it. One more chapter to go in this fanfiction! (Unless I decide to add more) This wasn't meant to be a long fanfiction anyway. **

**For my next TD fanfiction let me know! Would you like it to be based around scourtney (ScottxCourtney) or duncey? (DuncanxCourtney) I'm willing to do either, because they are both sooooo awesome. (My favourite is scourtney now though) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter Four- Friends and Securities

**Welcome to the "Grand Finale" of this fanfiction.**

**Everybody has been so awesome and I really appreciate the support.**

**So without further ado's, welcome to Chapter Four.**

* * *

Courtney's Prospective-

I beat Duncan back to the island. I knew I would, I have skills in these kind of things. Also, It is nice to know that Duncan does feel bad about what happened between us in season three. But, It turns out I like being "secret friends" more than being Duncan's girlfriend. Also, If we didn't break up I wouldn't have what I have with Scott. And I really like him.

I'm not a big fan of deals, especially when I'm not getting something out of it. But, because Duncan is keeping Scott and I a secret, I will try to get him and Gwen back together.

I can see the spa hotel in the distance, so I might as well sprint. The quicker I remend Duncan and Gwen's relationship the quicker I can go to bed. After about one minute of sprinting I reached the Spa Hotel. Trying to be as quick and quiet as I could be, I ran to the room which I shared with Gwen for the night. As I opened the door to our shared room, I kind of expected Gwen to be asleep in her bed. But she was sitting on her bed, holding a flashlight reading a book.

"I've been waiting for you Courtney" She murmured, putting down her book. "What where you doing with Duncan?"

"It wasn't anything like you thought it was Gwen. I'm not that shallow, stealing your boyfriend who happens to be my ex-boyfriend that you originally stole."

"What tell me what I saw" She said simply, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, so.. well I was going to meet someone-" I began, but Gwen interrupted me.

"Scott?" She smiled smugly,

"No." I said quickly "Why would you think that?"

"Because you guys are totally drooling over each other!" She said, and laughed. "But I don't understand. If you where meeting Scott than why where you with Duncan? Or where you telling the truth when you said you weren't meeting Scott, and a truly meeting Duncan?"

"Ok fine." I sighed. "You cant tell anyone else, but yes. I did go to meet Scott."

"I knew it!" She said and smiled, "But then why where you with Dun-"

"Just let me explain! And stop erupting me!"

"Ok." Gwen said.

"So I was walking through the forest, and somehow I woke up Duncan, he came out absolutely spastic about how I wasn't letting him sleep. And honestly I just wanted to end the conversation. And that's really it. I went over to Bony Island on one of the motor boats from the boat house so meet Scott... but you don't need to know anything else."

_It's better if I don't tell Gwen about the deal Duncan and I have with each other. _

"Ok, I understand" She said, "I'll tell Duncan about what you said. I hope he forgives me"

"Hey," W_hat am I doing?! _"I'm sure he'll forgive you. You guys both like each other a lot." I said simply.

_Is this my way of saying I forgive Gwen?_

"Courtney!" Gwen explained, a wide smile growing across her pale face. "Are you forgiving me?"

I swallowed, "I guess so.."

"Thank you Courtney! You don't know how upset I was when I realized how much I hurt you, and that I lost such a good friend."

"Wait" I said, "I didn't say anything about us being friends again."

Her smile disappeared, "Oh, I just thought..."

"But, I guess we... Are friends" I said slowly, still unsure of why I was forgiving Gwen.

Her smile grew again.

"Ok, so tell me about you and Scott."

* * *

Duncan's Prospective-

I guess Courtney did a pretty good job on explaining what happened between us to Gwen. Because the next day we forgave each other and she can't shut up about how happy she is that Courtney finally forgave her. And that her and my "secret friend" are friends again. Courtney seemed a lot brighter today too. Gwen and Courtney where basically un-separable, talking about whatever girls like to talk about. I'm kind of surprised that good ol' princess gave in so quickly and forgave Gwen and I. But whatever, I guess that shows you how much a new boyfriend can change a person.

Today, when Scott came back from Bony Island Courtney and him both acted as nothing happened. But they are so pathetic for each other. Almost everybody on the island knows that they like each other. But hey, because I kept Scott and her a secret, she explained what happed to Gwen. So... whatever.

I'm pretty surprised Chris hasn't spilled the footage of what happened last night to everyone else, after all, this is a reality TV show. So they have footage of everything. But hey, at least they don't have footage of me and Gwen snuggled up on a boat.

* * *

Gwen's Prospective-

_I am just so happy that Courtney forgave me! Everything is pretty good now. I'm keeping her secret of her and Scott. Which is a total secret from the rest of the campers. _(I'm being sarcastic) _Now I just need to make sure nothing happens between Courtney and I that will somehow make her mad at me yet again._

* * *

Scott's Prospective-

_Sure Courtney and I are pretending that we don't have something between us. But where is something between us, something big. Something that makes us more than just competitors. Also, I know that every other camper knows that Courtney and I have something. But we are official between us. Not the other competitors. _

* * *

Courtney's Prospective-

I guess everything is ok now. Well... for now at least.

Scott and I are a secret couple of now, well we are going to be secret until I win this competition. Also, Gwen and I are friends again. Which is really nice. And Duncan and I are cool now. I really don't care about the other competitor's. But you never know when I could need more alliances.

But we'll see, who knows what sick twisted idea's Chris has in mind to tear us apart. I guess we will see. But I'm sure we will all get through it together.

* * *

**The end. **

**I might add more to this fanfiction later. But I have some ideas that I want to begin!**

**Thank you all again for all the awesome reviews and... well everything else!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. It means a lot.**


End file.
